GoodBye
by MajesticBurn
Summary: RID just before they left cybertron they had to say GoodBye to those they cared for... but what about people like Prowl? Ohyeah. Mild instance of language.


I don't own transformers, but if I did... yeah, well, this poped into my head wile litsening to this new song on the radio, "Litsen to you're heart" orriginally, it was from the point of view of Prowl's bonding partner, thenI changed it.Takes place in RID before they leave Cybertron. My first short fic that isn't a song-fic, and isn't crap. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Good-Bye

Prowl walked slowly down the strip toward the shuttle. His brothers were on either side of him. He was the only mech of the seventeen boarding the shuttle that wasn't smiling. Even the ones with battle masks were waving to someone-or-other. He occasionally glanced around the crowd looking for someone, but when he didn't, he turned back.

He still couldn't believe it. That his bonding partner would cheat on him with a mech who was known for his run-ins with the law, most involving assault. He had done everything for her, and he loved her, but if she was going to be that disloyal… Could he afford to love her?

He was glad he had signed up for this mission before the fight. He needed time away from her. But he was still upset that she didn't care enough to see him off.

Then his younger brother Sideburn was jumped by a femme with long brown fiber-optic follicles (hair) and green optics. Her armor was deep red, wit a blue 'tail' coming from the small of her back, blue shoulder blades, purple audio receivers, and a pink star on her cheek.

"I asked you to come see me off, _not kill_ me! Let the Preds have a whack at that buddy!" His brother teased as he hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you! And remember… if you die… I'll kill you."

He laughed half-heartedly, "Don't worry, I know. Here, I gotta present for ya before I leave…" He pulled a red, heart-shaped clip from his sub-space pocket, "Don't forget me… Okay?"

She smiled, "Don't worry bud." She stood up, "Be safe."

She turned and smacked into Prowl. He merely grunted and moved away. She waved to him then darted off into the crowed, presumably going to find a better place to watch the launch.

He was almost to the open hatch from which they would board the ship. He glanced around one last time, and there she was. Her turquoise armor dripping with coolant, her chest was heaving; she had obviously run the entire way from their garage to the launch spot. She was at the far-back edge of the crowd, staring at him all the wile.

He surprised that she had cut it so close; he had planed on forgetting her wile he was on the mission, but she obviously had other plans. Perhaps she wanted him to spend his time wondering why, or maybe she wanted him to suffer in the memory of her actions.

But she suddenly smiled sweetly, and gave him thumbs up with her right hand. Then he saw it, resting gently on her wrist, the bright pink bonding bracelet he'd given her.

He forced back the liquid threatening to spill from his optics. Maybe, just maybe… she still loved him too. He nodded, and then waved her good-bye. No words were spoken, but it was still the hardest good-bye of his life, and he was over 4.5 million years old.

He saw her suddenly glance around, hearing something he didn't, then looked to Sideburn's friend who was giving her a definite "Come on! This way!" hand signal. She looked back to him smiling, then waved and ran after her.

He finally turned his back to the crowd, and followed his brothers who were by now several paces ahead of him. Fortunately for him, other mechs were behind him, waving their good-byes.

He stopped in the doorway and looked to the running turquoise femme, "Good-bye, I love you." He whispered, finally entering the ship.

He took his assigned launch-spot near his brothers. He unconsciously reached into his sub-space pocket, and felt something that shouldn't have been there. He pulled it out, it was his battle mask, something that, when worn by a mech told the femmes around him "Back off. I'm taken." But he couldn't understand how it got there, and then he saw a small data-pad attached to it.

He pulled it off and scanned it so that no one else could read its contents. It was from Sideburn's friend. It said, "Hey Prowl, this is for you, I know that, even though she claims to hate you, she still loves you, and will make it in time to see you off, bracelet-on-wrist. And I figured you might want something to prove you still care too, so I took your mask and slipped it in your SS-pocket wile I was saying good by to Sideburn, yes, I planed most of it (I say that because I don't know exactly what's going to happen, or in your case has happened). Bye Prowl, see you when you return!"

He smiled and placed the mask upon his face, its weight comforted him in a way, and he was finally relaxing.

He followed protocol as the computer who was going with them (named TAI) told them to prepare for launch; he couldn't help but smile. The counsel had aptly chosen her, she would be like a mother to the younger members, and keep everyone in line. She was caring yet stern, just all around perfect for the job at hand.

He glanced out a window and saw the two femmes climbing to the top of a building, waving at the shuttle, "Well, I'll be damned. Sideburn, look at this." He pointed out the window, his brother just realizing he was wearing his mask, but obeying.

He smiled when he realized who they were. But a yell from TAI sent him to his seat. Prowl shook his head, this was going to be a looong trip.

End


End file.
